Gone With The Sin
by Dominatrice
Summary: "What do you think, Blaise?" Draco asked suddenly, grey eyes meeting black. "Could we snare her?" Blaise stared at him for a moment, wondering at the implications of Draco's words. Challenge Responce. D/G/B


**Gone With The Sin**

**A/N****:** This is a response to **Mell8's** D/G/B Darkfic Challenge. I hope you enjoy. This has been reloaded with some grammatical corrections!

**Requirements of Challenge:**

-D/G/B darkfic  
-Draco and Blaise are evil, Voldemort loving or just Dark loving wizards  
-Ginny is an innocent  
-Through some turn of events Draco and Blaise manage to co-opt Ginny into their lives permanently

For further details of the challenge please visit **Mell8's **profile. Any lyrics used in this fic are by HIM's 'Gone With The Sin' which is also where the story title came from.

As always I _**Disclaim**_.

Now, read on my lovelies.

xoxoxox

Draco watched her steadily, tracking her movements across the Library. She didn't move with what he could call grace, but with a sense of purpose that gave a sense of clarity and refinement to her action. She was on her tiptoes now, fingers reaching up to wrap around the slim binding of a Herbology book. Next to him, Blaise smiled.

"Ravishing, isn't she," he murmured, bee stung lips brushing delicately against the sensitive outer shell of Draco's ear.

Draco shuddered; eyelids dropping slightly over unfocused eyes for a moment before he forced them opened again, doing unmentionables to Blaise in the Library wouldn't be wise.

"Isn't she just." he managed to reply after a moment. Blaise's smile twisted into a smirk, getting that reaction out of Draco would never get old.

"And so… _pure_." Blaise breathed, one of his dark hands rising to stroke the nape of Draco's neck. Leaning back into his lovers' hand Draco turned his focus back to the girl that they had been watching quietly for the last half hour.

She shouldn't have been beautiful, what with her red hair and pale, almost pasty, complexion. Yet, Ginny Weasley managed it. She was tall for a girl, the top of her head brushing Blaise's chin easily for all he was well over and above the taller side of six foot. Draco leaned forward intently, elbows resting on the table as Blaise continued to stroke him delicately at the base of his neck.

"What do you think, Blaise?" Draco asked suddenly, grey eyes meeting black. "Could we snare her?"

Blaise stared at him for a moment, wondering at the implications of Draco's words. Removing his hand from the other boys neck Blaise stood, a small smirk playing over his lips.

"Draco… I _know_ we could."

Draco shivered at Blaise's promising tone, the sultry glint in his dark eyes. Standing up to join him Draco looked across at the Weasley girl again. She was standing with her back to them, her schoolgirls skirt riding up over pale thighs as she leant over the table to pick something up. Next to him Blaise's breathing hitched slightly.

They were by her side in a few strides, the very embodiment of all that was dark and _promising_. She stood abruptly in surprise, turning around quickly so that her hips pressed into the edge of the table as they closed ranks on her.

"What do you want?" She snapped, tawny eyes eyeing them suspiciously.

Draco smirked, reaching a hand up to curl a lock of hair around his pale fingers. "Why Ginevra… the pleasure of your company, that's all."

She jerked her head away from him, her hair slipping through his fingers as she threw him a wide-eyed look of disbelief.

"My arse Malfoy. Now would you and Zabini kindly shift out of my way?"

Blaise laughed, the suddenness surprising her. Twisting around as best she could in the little space they afforded her, Ginny faced him.

"Zabini, when you've stopped having a laugh at my expense, would you_ get out of my way_!"

Draco smiled darkly, her fiery temper amused him, but it would never do. No, when she belonged to himself and Blaise they would change her. That was what they so liked about fire; you could feed, mould and shape it without changing what it was. They would, he thought, channel her uncontrollable temper and passion into something more subtle; teach her how to keep it shimmering under the cold surface of barbed words and an aloof expression. Yes, Draco was very much looking forward to moulding Ginny.

Draco was disturbed from his musings by the feeling of something soft and warm pressing into his body. Glancing down he saw, with some surprise, that Ginny was leaning back into his chest. Raising an eyebrow as she suddenly scrambled upright and stumbled forwards he looked up into Blaise's smirking face and berated himself for not paying attention to what was happening.

"I was just explaining to our dearest Ginevra here what a three way wizarding bond means." Blaise murmured softly, knowing that Draco had been zoned out. "She seemed to take a little fright. Though the fact that she sought consolation in _your_ arms and not mine wounds me"

Ginny blushed as darkly as her hair and scowled as best she could at the smirking Slytherins.

"I wasn't 'seeking consolation' in Malfoy's arms!" She protested hotly. "I stumbled back into him." Blaise sneered at her, tapping her condescendingly on the nose.

"The lady protests too much, methinks."

This time it was Ginny who sneered at Blaise.

"Quoting muggle literature Zabini? What _would_ the Dark Lord say?"

Draco laughed, taking the younger girls shoulders and spinning her around to face him, the frightened glimmer in her eye making his blood race.

"Be assured Ginevra, if we gave a shit about what Riddle thought, we'd be grovelling at his feet at the moment, not talking to you." Uncertainty flashed across her face, followed closely by confusion.

"But, you… you're-"

"Death Eaters?" Draco supplied softly, trapping her ochre eyes with his own, hypnotic grey ones. A bright flush spread over her face, disappearing below the collar of her shirt, idly Draco wondered exactly how far it went.

Silence reigned for a few moments, interrupted only by the uneven breathing of Ginny as she struggled to break the eye contact Draco had her locked in. In some distant, primitive part of her, her body was recognising that it was defeated, ensnared.

Ginny jumped as she felt a different pair of hands settle on her waist, followed closely by the warmth of someone's chest resting against her back. She whimpered, terrified, but not really knowing why.

"If you're not Death Eaters… then what _are_ you?" Draco smiled, the sight sending uncontrollable tremors along Ginny's body. Satisfied at the response Draco moved his hands down slowly from her shoulders, skimming over her arms and Blaise's hands until they came to rest loosely on her hips.

"We are many things _ma petit belette*_, we are Dark Wizards, Black Warlocks, maybe even evil personified… but above all Ginevra, we are Hedonists." Ginny blinked up at him, uncomprehending.

"Hedonists?" She probed hesitantly, her blush darkening as they laughed once more at her expense.

"Devotees to pleasure." Blaise supplied, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear as they had done to Draco earlier. "And by pleasure, I mean of the _darkest_ kind." His fingers moved in slow circles on her waist, un-tucking her shirt, inch by torturous inch.

Suddenly the trance they'd been holding over Ginny broke. Breaking out of their dual hold with a small cry of alarm and fear, she threw them one last look of alarm and disappeared around the closest bookshelf. Standing in companionable silence, Draco and Blaise listened in the silence of the empty Library to the noisy escape of the Gryffindor.

Moving to stand behind his pale lover, Blaise wrapped his dark arms around Draco's waist, slipping one of hands down the front of the noticeably tight trousers.

"I think we've almost got her Draco." He whispered, tongue snaking out to trace the familiar path of Draco's jaw line. Moments later, as Draco bent him roughly over the nearest table, he closed his eyes and pictured blood red hair and pale, endless limbs spread beneath them.

xoxoxoxox

Ginny didn't stop running until she was outside the portrait of The Fat Lady. Hastily gabbling the password she dived through the barely open hole, hardly stopping to straighten her skirt before she was running up the stairs to her dormitory. Collapsing onto her bed Ginny flicked her wand, letting out a small sigh of relief as the curtains closed softly around her, shrouding her in the comforting darkness. _Darkness_. Ginny's breathing hitched, _they_ were so dark… she'd felt it, it seemed to seep out of their very pores, becoming a part of their wonderful, unique scent.

Ginny shook herself abruptly; they were just normal teenage _boys_. They'd just been joking around with each other, having her on for a laugh. She nodded her head decisively, yes that was it. Nevertheless, she muttered a quick _Lumos_, glad to have a little light in the dark.

Shaking her head at the unexpected way her evening had turned out, Ginny decided to give her poor mind a rest and grab an early night. Quickly stripping off her school uniform Ginny wriggled into her pyjamas, slipping between her sheets with a sigh of relief.

Snuggling down as deeply into her mattress as she could Ginny attempted to push away the thought of the two Slytherins who had interrupted her evening so. Unfortunately, they really weren't keen on cooperating and were obstinately pushing their way into the forefront of her mind.

Rolling onto her back Ginny let out a gusty sigh. She wasn't going to get any sleep until she made herself think about what had happened, and had tried to rationalise it. But the problem was that Ginny couldn't understand _why_ they'd acted like they had. She'd thought at first that they'd been pulling a prank on her, but the intensity of their expressions had suggested otherwise.

Of course, her ever traitorous mind prompted, they might _fancy_ you. Ginny balked mentally at the thought and pulled the covers up around herself tighter, feeling a sudden chill in the air.

It was just too much to comprehend. For as long as Ginny could remember there had been a feud between the Malfoy's and the Weasley's, and they hadn't exactly been friendly with the Zabini's either. And now the two sons of those families had suddenly taken it into their heads to start cornering her in random corners of the Library to, presumably, scare the proverbial out of her.

All of this was, unfortunately, too much for Ginny's tired and overwrought mind. Letting out a groan of despair Ginny muttered an irritable _Nox_ and closed her eyes with single determination. She would fall asleep peacefully if it was the last bloody thing she did.

**A/N 2****:** Okiedo people firstly let me apologise to **Mell8** – I told her this would be up WEEKS ago – but life and work kinda caught up with me. Life can get a little bitchy sometimes. I know it's not long, but it's going to be approximately 4 chapters long, so hopefully it'll be completed pretty soon. It's not Beta-d as usual, so sorry for any errors. I hope this will prove to be enjoyable, I haven't reeeaaaally attempted a dark fic before – I pretty much stick to the straight and narrow – even when they include threesomes. Review my lovelies, and for heavens sake respond to this challenge.

WishfulWhispers

xXx

P.S - * _ma petit belette = My Little Weasel_ in French – I couldn't resist.


End file.
